Lord Tourette's Syndrome
Lord Tourette's Syndrome 'is the fourth episode of Dick Figures Season 2. It features Lord Tourettes asking Red and Blue to find his hat because he can't swear without it. It was published on June 2, 2011. Plot Having lost his prized possession, Lord Tourettes enlists Red and Blue to help put the hat back on his head, and the potty back in his mouth. Characters *Lord Tourettes *Red *Blue *The Raccoon (cameo) *Pink (cameo) *Mall Santa Transcript ''(At Red and Blue's apartment, someone knocks on the door.) '''Red: (lying face down on the couch) Uugh!! I'm busy! You get it. Blue: Lazy fuck. (Opens the door, where he sees Lord Tourettes, crying desperately.) Lord Tourettes: ...I think I lost my c-c...HAT. Red: (talking to his own hat, holding it with both hands) I won't let them take you. Lord Tourettes: I feel really fu..fu.. SO SAD without it. Blue: Wait, so you don't swear when you don't have your hat? (Looks at him, with a bored tone) Lord Tourettes: Pleeease, help me find it! There's a treasure as your reward! Red: (swoops down from above) HA! Treasure you say? We're finding that- (slowed voice): -'FUCKING-' (shows a picture of two turtle dragons having sex) (normal voice): -'HAT!!' (Then shows the word "HAT" and the actual hat with background music and flashing colors) (Time lapse. All three are walking towards a church.) Lord Tourettes: Perhaps it fell off during my harp recital. Red: I'll ninja my way inside, just like Jesus would. (Pulls a katana from his back and jumps into a window. A girl screams. He comes out of the second window and his sword is all bloody)' '''Nope, no hat in there!' ''(closes up on Red's face, speaking once again in a low-pitched voice while scary music on the background is heard) ''AND NO SURVIVORS.' ''(Time lapse. The three are walking.) Blue: Hey, maybe those street artists have seen it. Brown street artist: Yo, what you doin' on our turf, man? Army green street artist: Si, burrito. Don't you know that these streets are peligro? That means dangerous. Lord Tourettes: Oh, goodness. Your painting is GORGEOUS! Brown street artist: What you say, poquito verde? Lord Tourettes: Your mother must be SO PROUD of you. Brown street artist: (emotional) Really, man? No one has ever said this to me before. Army green street artist: Is true, amigo. (start hugging each other and crying as Blue and Lord Tourettes walk away and Red floats away upside down slowly) Brown street artist: (still crying and hugging) Gracias. Gracias. Army green street artist: You have so much potential. (Time lapse, Red picks up a rock while Lord Tourettes cries.) Red: Nope... (Time lapse. He picks up Raccoon) Red: Nooo... (Time lapse, he lifts up a hat factory) Red: Nein!! ("Nein" is German for "No".) Lord Tourettes: (still crying) It's not here, either. Blue: Well, I guess you're stuck being super nice and shit. Off-screen voice: Ho! Ho! Ho! Lord Tourettes: (gasps) My hat! Mall Santa: (points at Pink) You're a hoe! (Points at an orange woman) You're a hoe! (Points at a cyan boy) And what the FUCK would you like for Christmas, ASSHOLE? Boy: I just want the old Santa back. Mall Santa: Santa's dead, BITCH! (The boy runs away crying.) (to Lord Tourettes) What do you want, DIARRHEA-BREATH? Lord Tourettes: You stole MY HAT! (Takes the hat off of him.) Oh, this feels like (puts the hat on and Mall Santa starts to electrocute.) LIKEASSFUCKTRIPLEWHYASSFUCKBEGINSTOFUUUU--'! ''(Mall Santa explodes and all that's left is his skeleton.) Ah, much better! As promised, here's your treasure. (Takes a picture out of his hat, with a giggle and gives it to Red, who gasps at it.) (The picture is actually a pair of purple breats) '''Red: (gasps) Boooooooooobs! (The boy is back with them.) Aw, you see kids? Miracles do happen, if you believe in yourself. Merry Christmas, everyone!! Blue: What?! It's the middle of summ-- '-Episode ends-' Dick Figures Title Gallery GreenSad.png|Lord Tourettes is sad without his hat GreenComp.png|Red and Blue are helping Lord Tourettes look for his hat GreenFind.png|Lord Tourettes finds his hat after almost giving up| GreenHat.png|Lord Tourettes finds his hat and gets revenge on the thief GreenHappy.png|Everyone is happy Merry Christmas!.png|Merry Christmas everyone! harp recital.png|Search at the Church Red being weird.png|What is wrong with Red? Raccoon appearance.png|Raccoon's brief appearance Santa's dead BITCH!.png|Santa's dead! BITCH!! BOOBS.jpg|"BOOBS!" Pinks cameo.PNG|Pink's cameo Trivia *This is the third episode to feature the Maulmart. The first two being Flame War and Zombies & Shotguns. *This is the first episode where Lord Tourettes appeared and did not die. *Eric Bauza (who voiced the genie, Gerald Butler, Lord Takagami and the Golden Lotus Ninjas) has voiced the mall Santa in this episode as well. *Arlyne Ramirez (former layout artist and voice of Sarah Connors) has done the voice of the small boy in this episode. * Mall Santa dies in this episode. * The Turtle-dragon from Traffic Jams reappears and there is shown to be more than one. Apparently, they can mate. * This episode shows that Lord Tourettes' hat is what causes him to swear from his Tourettes syndrome. * Blue says that it was the middle of summer even though this episode aired in June, which is the start of summer, that or the episode doesn't follow timeline. **It's strange that there's a mall Santa even though it wasn't Christmas yet, more specifically during the summer. The whole thing would have made sense if the story took place in Australia. * This is the second episode with a character's name in it, the first being Kitty Amazing, and later Ballad of Lord Tourettes * This is the first episode not to feature Lord Tourettes laughing or making any sort of noise in the background at the ending. * Red says to himself "I won't let them take you" which is a reference to the Disney film "Bolt". It is revealed in this episode that Red is unwilling to give up his hat. * When Blue is talking to Lord Tourettes, there is a note taped to the light switch that said "Turn off the lights Red!-B". * When Red is talking to Blue to open the door, there is a taped note that said "Remember to throw out Flufferz". Even though it happened in the previous episode. * Most fans agreed that if Lord Tourettes' hat made him swear, then Red's hat makes him defy gravity, or act like an idiot. * Lord Tourettes' hat is the reason why the Mall Santa started to cuss. * This is the second time the thumbnail didn't feature Red, Blue, or both. * It seems that Red is able to speak German, because he knows the German word for no (Nein!) * The Cyan kid might be the third character that wears glasses. Mr. Dingleberry and Fat Ugly Girl are the first two seems to wear glasses. * The thumbnail of the episode is reference to the thumbnail of Ask KevJumba ''from KevJumba. **In ''Ask KevJumba they were elephants. *This episode marks the first time Lord Tourettes has raised his voice at someone without spazzing: "You stole, MY HAT!" *This episode was aired on the last day of school (central U.S. region). *There is a sense of irony in this episode when Mall Santa says "Santa's dead, bitch!", he is later killed by Lord Tourettes. *The picture of a pair of purple boobs, which Lord Tourettes gives to Red as a reward for finding his hat, really matches Red's eyes, when he says "Booooobbbss!". *When the gold street artist said that peligro means dangerous, he is actually incorrect. The English word for 'peligro' is really just 'danger'. The real Spanish word for 'dangerous' is 'peligroso', which of course is close to 'peligro'. *As seen in YouTube comments, many fans agree that the boobs in the picture belong to either Pink or Stacy. It is either that, or it could be that Lord Tourettes might have a girlfriend who has yet to be mentioned or seen (or probably won't be). Running Gags Auto-Tune Use None Red Floating When he is moving away from the two street artists upside down. Episode Ending The I's have been replaced by bones and the K has Lord Tourettes' hat on it. The Last word Being Cut When Blue was about to say "summer", the episode ending cut it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2